<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tokyo by miyatsumu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554002">tokyo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyatsumu/pseuds/miyatsumu'>miyatsumu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Nationals arc, Reader-Insert, SPOILERS AHEAD, i was bored, you meet at training camp, you're a volleyball player too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyatsumu/pseuds/miyatsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're invited to the All-Japan Youth Training camp in Tokyo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tokyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fyi there are spoilers at the end! read your own risk. i'll put a warning beforehand.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite the numerous visits to this city, you can’t help but be amazed at the scenery of Tokyo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You guess it’s a normal reaction coming from someone living in Miyagi prefecture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grip on your bag tightens as you see the familiar sight in front of you. The large words Ajinomoto Training Center seem to sparkle in your eyes. You note that it looks much better in real life compared to the ones you’ve seen in the documentaries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart pounds at the thought that you’re entering the famous training center as a candidate for the All-Japan Youth Training Camp. Who knew that your volleyball skills would take you to Tokyo and work with amazing volleyball players as well?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day you started as a volleyball player, as a wing spiker, started as early as a child. Your siblings have involved themselves in different sports and have made their name in their respective fields. Somehow that was the reason behind your pursuance in the field of volleyball. You’ve always been interested in that sport and was blessed enough to be given an opportunity to improve your skills at an early age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niiyama Girls’ High is a known school because they’ve been representing Miyagi prefecture for a long. You didn’t have high expectations to get accepted when you tried out because of its high standards, but you were fortunate to have met them and accepted with open arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s noteworthy to mention that you’re already a starter as early on your first year. You’ve met amazing players in the team and the Niiyama Girls’ High road to nationals was already given. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In your second year, you were shocked by the news that your head coach had given you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re chosen to attend the All-Japan Youth Training Camp in Tokyo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You remember the cheers and congratulations that you had received that day. Not only that, but Kanoka was also chosen as well to participate. The club went out that day to celebrate the news, and to motivate you and Kanoka to do well since both of you are representing Niiyama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take a look at Kanoka, who is also a second-year wing spiker, looking gleamy for the same reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as both of you are about to enter the venue, a voice stops you from your tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Niiyami Joshi.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turn your head to the origin of the deep voice. Your eyes suddenly meet with someone else’s. The first thing you notice is the color of the tracksuit he’s wearing. The neon kind of color seems to catch your attention first. Then the mysterious features right in front of you finally put a name to your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sakusa Kiyoomi</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sakusa-san” You call out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The intense stare that he’s been giving you suddenly makes you flustered. Despite the mask covering half of his face, you still can’t help but feel intimidated by his presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa Kiyoomi is not a new name to you. As one of the top aces in Japan, it’s no doubt that everyone knows his name and his skills in this sport. Itachiyama Academy was also the champion of the last Interhigh Nationals Tournament. Being the top ace in a powerhouse school, it’s no surprise that someone like him is invited here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind the ace is Komori Motoya, Itachiyama’s libero. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look what we’ve got here!” Komori says cheerfully. “What’s up with us bumping into Miyagi people? We literally just bumped into someone from Karasuno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gasp comes out from Kanoka’s mouth. “Karasuno?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggle at her reaction. Kanoka once told you about the guy that persuaded her to play volleyball in middle school and now plays for Karasuno. You assume that’s the reason behind her sudden question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Everything starts to make sense to you. “The team who beat Shiratorizawa? Ushiwaka’s team?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanoka and Komori nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Komori coughs. “Fancy seeing you guys here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You give them a small smile. “Likewise.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first day of intensive training camp comes to an end. It was a new experience for you, being able to play with such skilled players in the country. There were a couple of faces that seem to be familiar to you. You assume that you’ve probably met them in previous tournaments. Nonetheless, it was great for you to play with them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep inside, you feel a sense of accomplishment because you feel like you’re at the same level as these players.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the coach dismisses today’s assessment and training, you’re more than ready to wash up and finally have dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Kanoka are heading out of the gym. As much as you try to keep it cool, you end up telling how excited you are for the following days. Kanoka keeps up with your energy and tells you how she also feels the same and that it’s been a while since she played with someone outside the team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Niiyama!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of you turn your attention to the familiar voice. Of course, the bright yellow of his shirt catches your eyes first. You see Komori waving in your direction with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanoka gives him a questioning look. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you guys done for tonight?” Komori asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hum in response. “Yeah, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See,” Komori inquires. “Dinner isn’t served until like the next hour and I would like to ask if you guys wanna join us for a game? We just need two more girls and one more gu- Kageyama!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy, who you assume to be Kageyama, halts. You see Komori approach him, probably inviting him into the game, and Kageyama nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, this is the Karasuno guy I was talking to you about.” Komori pulls Kageyama to his side. “This is Kageyama Tobio, Karasuno’s setter. He’s gonna join us today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi! I’m Kanoka.” Kanoka reaches out her hand for a handshake. Kageyama stares at it for a short period and proceeds to shake her hands. Your introduction follows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys were the one who beat Ushiwaka’s team, right?” You ask the setter. Kageyama nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiratorizawa Academy is a familiar name to you since the school resides in the same prefecture as yours. Another top ace in the country, Ushijima Wakatoshi, plays in that school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you guys are the Miyagi representatives for the nationals.” The interest in Kanoka’s voice is evident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama lets out a quiet yes before she replies again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Kanoka hums and turns to look at you. “I wonder how would our captain feel about it since she wouldn’t seem him in the natio-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You immediately shush her out. “Alright, let’s go play!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of you head into the gym. The place is similar to the one you had training today, except this time, it’s filled with different people. You’re surprised to see Yui, a middle blocker from Osaka prefecture, in here. Her tall figure stands out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were in the same team with her in today’s training. She gives you a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>hi </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you said the same in return. Among the invited female candidates, Yui happens to be one of those people you got along with quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Komori starts. “Let’s divide, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Kanoka are separated into different teams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, you’re quite intimidated by the unknown presences of the men’s division. Though you’re glad to be in the same team as Yui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You take a glance and take note of the positions of your temporary teammates for this team. There’s Yui, Komori, Hoshiumi, Rin, and three other more that you can’t seem to put a name on their faces due to the limited time for the introduction before the game. You hope that you remember the names of the unknown soon in the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the opposing team, the only people you recognize are Kanoka, Kageyama, and Sakusa. It’s surprising to see that Sakusa </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>joined in the first place. You assume that he would’ve declined Komori’s invitation in the beginning. Thanks to Komori, you guess, that you’ll witness Sakusa’s skills now that you’re in a game with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team you’re in is chosen to serve first. You observe the setter position himself before he does his serve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re in awe to see how powerful his serve is. Unfortunately, the opposing team’s libero is able to receive it but it’s somehow off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team starts to loosen up and you’re thrilled to play.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The opposing team wins in the three-set game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though the scores in the final set had a close gap, the teamwork of both teams was put to the test as the scores had reached a deuce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t feel any sense of loss after it. In fact, you actually had fun playing. One of the men players in your team, Hoshiumi, has a really good jump. Despite your taller figure than Hoshiumi, you’re amazed at how Hoshiumi could have the same or higher running vertical as yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You talk to Kanoka about how amazing Hoshiumi was today. Kanoka agrees and also mentions how Kageyama’s sets are pretty clean to hit. She also says that she wanted to ask Kageyama about her childhood friend Tanaka but she opposed doing it. You laugh at how flustered Kanoka has become as she mentioned his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few bites of your meal, someone calls your name. You recognize him as the blond setter from the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re shocked when you see him take the vacant seat next to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he makes himself comfortable, he takes a bite of the food in front of him. He completely ignores your presence after he called out your name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stare at him in confusion and continue to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanoka, who’s just as confused as you are, proceeds to tell you a story about something else. After a couple of minutes, she excused herself and you’ve never given someone a </span>
  <em>
    <span>glare </span>
  </em>
  <span>as a plead to not leave you alone with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You roll your eyes as you’re only replied with </span>
  <em>
    <span>make more friends! </span>
  </em>
  <span>and leaves you alone with the setter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another silence. You blame yourself for taking too much food from the buffet because you can’t seem to finish your meal quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a name, ya know?” He breaks the silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You freeze. You feel yourself getting embarrassed at his clarification. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout the game, you realized that you’ve never called the setter by his actual name. You just know it has something with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mi </span>
  </em>
  <span>but can’t really remember. So you decided to call his attention by calling him as </span>
  <em>
    <span>setter</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An idea pops in your head. You don’t have to embarrass yourself for not remembering his name. You don’t have to make a guess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you opt for a safe reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m not sure how to pronounce your name correctly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughs. The sudden act makes you surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess,” He starts. Your eyes widen at the nickname. “I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that my name isn’t hard to pronounce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go calling me princess or something,” You huff. “I have a name, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ya know.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” You make sure to emphasize and mimic his accent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” The blond grunts at you. You ignore him and continue finishing up your meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Miya Atsumu.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Miya Atsumu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You heard of the name before you attended the training camp. The name was at the back of your mind until someone from the female’s division brought the name up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I heard Miya Atsumu is here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really? Is Osamu also there?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aw, his brother is hotter though.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You reply without any thought. “Oh, that’s you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad.” You can hear the relief in Atsumu’s tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause I know you. Ya know, I’ve heard about your family and name and all,” He reasons out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” You teasingly say. “I guess you've done some research about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hell no. Stop dreamin’, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There goes the damn nickname again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laugh. “Alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen you in one of my tournaments before,” Atsumu explains. “I’m from Inarizaki.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inarizaki. You remember the name of the school. “Ah, the one Itachiyama defeated?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Atsumu’s turn to roll his eyes. “That’s not how I wanted to be remembered by.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation continues after that. You can’t help but feel a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>giddy when you’re talking to Atsumu. He’s an interesting person to be with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, you’d be lying if you said that he isn’t attractive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it’s the constant teasing and flirting that he had shown to you. You just hope it’s not a misunderstanding because you’ve been doing the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Kanoka was seeing this, she would probably smack you. But she’s not, and you just want to have a little fun with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t come here to fall in love. You came here to improve yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It can’t be helped sometimes, you guess. It’s been a while since you’ve actually been affiliated with a male. The closest thing from getting a boyfriend is having admirers in school. That was just it. You had no intention of being in a relationship anytime soon because your main focus is academics and volleyball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s also the way you don’t miss out on Atsumu’s faint blush on his cheeks whenever you tease him back. Of course, you compliment how good he is as a setter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone who can’t hit my tosses just sucks.” He replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everything is done, both of you leave the table and head to their respective rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stop in your tracks. “Oh, and Atsumu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turn around to see Atsumu staring at you. “Thanks for tonight, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Is all he responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You end the first night of training camp with new friends and a new number in your contacts. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t end there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the following days, the interaction between both of you seems to decrease due to the different schedules. But you internally thank Atsumu for making the first move through text because you can’t find the right words to start another conversation with him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of you would talk about the most random things. Atsumu would tell you about how he’s teammates with his brother and how good he is but that doesn’t stop him from being annoying. You just laugh because you can totally relate to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t expect yourself to open up as well but you do it anyway. Atsumu looks like he’s getting comfortable with you, so it’s not much a problem for you to do the same. You once told him that you’re also interested in science and baking. The baking skills you have aren’t the best yet, but you believe it’s not bad considering the compliments you receive from your teammates in Niiyama. You also mention that if you don’t plan on being joining the professional league you would probably be in the field of medicine.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the conversation turns to you in pursuing medicine if you don’t end up being a professional volleyball player. You tell him that you’re interested in the rehabilitation field such as physical therapy or sports science. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What you don’t notice is that you’ve been blabbering for too long and you might bore Atsumu with your talks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, I’m talking too much. I’m sorry,” You tell him one time in one of your calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hear a laugh on the other side of the line. “It’s fine, really. I like hearin’ ya talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when you realize that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>have feelings for Miya Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eating dinner together has become a new routine for you but with other players as well. You try not to overthink when your hands </span>
  <em>
    <span>accidentally </span>
  </em>
  <span>touch sometimes during dinner. Or maybe when you notice he becomes kind of caring towards you after each training session. You would constantly assure Atsumu that you were fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You say, folding your arms and moving your legs to let him know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I just wanted to make sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the fourth day of training camp, you kiss him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of you were out talking a walk after dinner when you did it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in the middle of telling you something when you suddenly stand on your tiptoes and peck him on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You have no idea what came into you before doing that. One thing is for sure is that it took Atsumu by surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The interruption catches him off guard. The way he looks at you makes you worry as if his toss to you was off. You’re already looking for the right words to apologize for doing such a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu, I’m sorry—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it again.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, it’s you who is off guard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu crouches down slightly to your level and stares at you. You assume that he wants you to give him a kiss on his cheek again. Though he’s completely facing you, and you’re tempted to kiss him on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All you can do is stare at him because your body is frozen. You can’t put yourself together now that he’s the one asking you to do it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Atsumu says quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So you did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, you close your eyes. With enough courage, you lean in and press your lips on the corner of his mouth. The position stays like that for a while before you break the contact between you two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pounding of your chest can’t stop and your cheeks are probably burning right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You cover your face with your bare hands to hide your embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t believe you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you feel like crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t expect your journey in training camp to be like this. You feel like crying because you don’t regret it and that it has to end like this. It’s like you’re being brought into your game with Atsumu on the first day, temporary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did it end up like this? It’s too early to feel this attached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meeting Atsumu was the turn around of this training camp. You’re well aware that friendship between you two is the extent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re happy being friends with Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teasing and flirting you had throughout those days are surely put to the question. Aside from that, maybe the bond you shared with him only in a short span also makes you think otherwise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’s from Hyogo, and you’re from Miyagi. You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours </span>
  </em>
  <span>away from each other. How can that possibly work? Both of you know that volleyball is your priority and being in a long-distance relationship would surely be a challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden hit of realization hits you and you try your best to calm the hell down because Atsumu is just there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’m sorry, Atsumu.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu has his head down. He knows what you’re thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He says your name softly. You take a while to look up at him because you’re pretty sure that you look bad right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu wraps his arms around your figure. You feel yourself melting in his embrace. You feel less shit to say at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not go too fast, yeah?” Atsumu starts stroking your hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You look up at him and smile. “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a blink of an eye, the All-Japan Youth Training Camp ends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and Kanoka are preparing to go back to Miyagi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While preparing your stuff, you try not to think about Atsumu. You try to focus on how fortunate you are to be able to play with others. You think about how you definitely have a chance to represent Japan in the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You feel your hands being held with Kanoka’s. She gives you a reassuring look and you smile in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanoka only knows what happened between you and Atsumu last night. You quickly approached and told her to smack you on the head for being crazy. She didn’t but told you that everything’s going to be okay if you like Atsumu after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s going to be okay. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You think to yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re finally leaving your home for five days. The experience itself was amazing and something you won’t forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You see the familiar blond hair exiting the stadium. It’s you who calls his name out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once his attention is in you, you give him a smile. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu does the same. You feel your heart skipping at the sight. “Thank you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you at nationals.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh? You saw Tanaka?” You gasp after Kanoka tells you that she met her childhood friend in the lobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I can’t believe it’s him.” Kanoka blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You laugh and give Kanoka’s arm a squeeze because it’s cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niiyama Girls’ High is seeded on the first day of nationals. The team is gathered around for the opening ceremony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like nostalgia all over again. Even though it’s only been months since the training camp, it feels good to be reunited with the other players.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You already met Kageyama and Hoshiumi somewhere. The bright color of Itachiyama’s jersey is easy to spot in the crowd. You had a small talk with Kageyama and Komori earlier today. Sakusa didn’t bother to approach so you gave him a wave from afar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as you don't try to show it, you’ve been searching for someone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You try not to look obvious while your eyes move through the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when you spot him, talking with his fellow members.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is no more time for you to be a coward. You tell your captain you’re going to say hi to someone and leave the team behind for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the figure gets closer, you start to get more and more nervous. You definitely take note of his new look and tease him about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you reach where Inarizaki High School is located, you poke his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he faces your direction, you cross your arms. “Nice look you got there, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The male in front of you furrows his eyebrows. “Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it’s your turn to say it. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that must be you.” He says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t get it. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Atsumu’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>twin </span>
  </em>
  <span>brother.” He points to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re trying to make sense out of it. “Twin? You’re Osamu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The male, Osamu, nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” You feel like burying yourself alive right now. Just as you’re about to apologize, you’re interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well. Look who we have here,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You see Atsumu with his hands on his hips and a smirk plastered on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You quickly bow in front of Osamu and approach Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so stupid,” You exhale loudly. “I know you have a brother on your team, but I didn’t know it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>twin </span>
  </em>
  <span>brother!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I wasn’t too specific, huh.” Atsumu replies. "At least do more research about me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All you can do is playfully hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You see Atsumu take a look at his team and pulls you to a secluded place in the lobby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you’re out of the majority’s sight, you push him to the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, princess.” He smirks, you can tell that he’s enjoying this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hug him. Tight. “I miss you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rest your head on Atsumu’s shoulder, breathing in his scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The contact both of you had been limited to calls, texts, and facetime, and it certainly wasn’t enough. At this point, you don’t know what’s going on with the both of you. You never brought that topic up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss ya too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You hum and stay like this for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu breaks the hug after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say,” Atsumu starts. “If Inarizaki wins the nationals, I’ll ask ya to be my girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t miss out on the fact that your heart skipped at what he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be looking forward to that, Atsumu.” You smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, ‘Tsumu. Are ya done? We have to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of you leave from each other’s grip when you see Osamu standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, comin’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re both embarrassed about what just happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice finally meetin’ ya!” Osamu waves to you before he leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu fixes his jersey and you stop him by holding both of his hands. You put them down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a deep breath, you stand on your tiptoes again and kiss Atsumu on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck in your matches!” You tease him before running away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You have no idea how motivating that kiss is to Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He definitely has to win this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SPOILERS AHEAD</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the second day of nationals, Inarizaki loses to Karasuno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a big shock, honestly. Inarizaki was placed second before and immediately lost in their first game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Karasuno’s first attendance after many years and already beat them. Kageyama and Hinata, from what you read at the pamphlet, are amazing together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kanoka looks proud right beside you. She keeps on telling you how proud she is of Tanaka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you can’t help but feel sad for Inarizaki. It must be really tough for them to end their journey in the nationals this quick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You also remember Atsumu’s promise to you the day before. Although that doesn’t matter right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as you want to approach Atsumu and comfort him, you can’t do it right now because you have a game coming up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’ll go to him once your game ends for today.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Niiyama Joshi wins! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The team wins in a 2-0 game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You and the other players jump around the court. You feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>ecstatic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Being able to play with strong teams and enjoying it is your favorite thing to do in nationals. And of course, win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s it for today for Niiyama. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The head coach of the team announces that there’s still spare time to spend before going back to the hotel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You use this opportunity to look for Atsumu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess,” You hear the familiar voice. There you see him, still in his Inarizaki jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You run up to him, smiling. “‘Tsumu!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He welcomes you into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did well, princess. I’m proud of ya,” Atsumu tells you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” You say. “You did amazing today, Atsumu. You looked really cool with the thing you do with the crowd before you serve!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu laughs in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… about that–”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Atsumu.” You cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be your girlfriend, silly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu smiles at your straightforwardness. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, Atsumu.” You ruffle his hair this time. “Are you going to let a game determine the outcome of our relationship? That’s stupid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it? Hell, I was so embarrassed at first because I acted cool out there yesterday and tell ya that stuff like I’m gonna win for ya’—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that I’m still going to say yes no matter what, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You proceed to hold his hands and swing it. “You still don’t get it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu just stares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I whisper you something?” You ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinks and leans down to your level. Your right hand cups his ear before you say those words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you quickly kiss him on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Atsumu is caught off guard just like that night in training camp. But this time, he replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, princess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu reaches out to hold your hand and walk around the arena. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way, ‘Samu mentioned that ya told him that he <em>looks</em> nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Atsumu. I didn’t know, okay. It was stupid of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But ya told him that he looks nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re hotter, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marry me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! We literally just got together a few minutes ago.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omg i couldn't think of a good title for this one so i chose tokyo since their "love" started in tokyo. hehe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>